danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Nekomaru Nidai
Nekomaru Nidai (弐大 猫丸 Nidai Nekomaru) is one of the characters featured in Super Dangan Ronpa 2: Farewell Despair Academy. He has the title of 'Super High-School Level Coach '(超高校級のマネージャー chō kōkō-kyū no man'ējā). Appearance Nidai is a tall, muscular man with black hair. He wears a white tank top under a black jacket, as well as blue pants and sandals. He has chains around his neck with a whistle hanging in the middle part, and emits a blue electric aura from his eyes. He has two scars running from the top of his both eyes downwards in their own directions. Like Peko Pekoyama he has also been mistaken as a cosplayer due to his appearance. Personality Nidai is a vigorous, openhearted student who is passionate about supporting athletes but suffers from dyspepsia. He shouts a lot but for his own reasons. He is close to Akane Owari. History Pre-Despair Incident As a kid, Nidai was born with a heart disease which made him very frail to the point of staying in the hospital. There, he met a kid named Daisuke, who also had the same problem. Nidai noticed that a lot of people visit Daisuke, and it was revealed that he is a manager of a sports team. Sadly, Daisuke didn't manage to see his team's victory and there, and Nidai became inspired to become a coach and continue his friend's dream. As a coach, he trained a lot of good players including figure skaters that can perform 6 revolutions per spin and tennis players that were able to turn an almost-win into a win with a total of 36 hours of playing time. Island Life of Mutual Killing Nidai became helpful in solving different cases, providing different information when he was about to use the bathroom. At Chapter 2, Nidai and Souda tied up Komaeda to avoid his plans to continue. During Chapter 3, Nekomaru Nidai defends Akane Owari from an attack of Monokuma, and is hospitalized due to the severe injuries he sustained. He returns after the third class trial has finished, shouting on how he came back from hell and spouting different words, but his body was in such a terrible state that Monokuma transferred his mind to a cyborg. Also, Robo Nidai gave himself a lot of new random features: #A sleep mode switch at the back of his head/neck. #A radio clock that’s incredibly accurate. Comes with an alarm. #He can dispense drinks from his eyes. Akane and the rest were surprised to see Robo Nidai, with Souda going so far as to jokingly ask if he can see Nidai's new internal hardware. He was murdered in the fourth chapter by Gundam Tanaka to avoid starving to death. His remains are used by Kazuichi Souda to create a mini version of himself to cheer up a depressed Akane. Relationships Akane Owari Nekomaru is close to Akane due to their desire to improve themselves physically. She was the most shocked to discover that he was a cyborg and was really depressed about his death. This led Kazuichi Souda to use some of Nekomaru's remains to create a miniature version of himself to cheer her up. Quotes *"My name is Nidai Nekomaru! FROM THE PITS OF HELL I HAVE RETURNED!!!" *"It is enough to be alive ...don't you think so? If I'm only alive, I can talk with the rest of you ... if I am only alive I can fight again..." *"Even in a frightening situation, a manager should be able to remain calm more easily than an athlete." Trivia *Nekomaru's ElectroID states that he likes freshly washed towels but hates lazy people. *Nekomaru is a skilled chiropractor. *His first name literally means "round cat", something he was often teased about as a child. **Nidai means "two" and "big". His full name may say "Two big round cats". *He says he once met a female warrior in the mountains. This may or may not be Sakura Oogami. Category:Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Male Category:Comatose